Love:Something Complicated
by rOcAjOnAs
Summary: Let them worth it"Kevin said....will they? a girl that seems familiar got backstage pases because of her cousin will her life change? Jonas brothers fic not HM but will be a character. bad at summaries
1. Backstage

Nick's P.O.V

We were waiting for the concert to begin ,later we had a meet and greet and I will be really tired.I wish the people who win the backstage tickets are very friendly.

-Jonas on stage!!-I heard a voice said and I look at my brothers.Joe had been jumping up and down all the time even without any sugar but still... well what can I say? there´s a reason why his nickname is DJ Dangaa isn´t? Kevin have been nervous because his girfriend was going to see him today.

-Come on we can do it guys- I told themand went on stage with my brothers following me.

After the concert-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey guys the people are waiting"our father told us.I was very tired so I just hope it worth it if not well ...

"Please let them be worth it"Kevin said.Wow he just read my mind.

"Come on it can be that bad "said Joe-.

"Joe,Jessica Alba isn´t coming"Kevin said .Joe was going to open his mouth but I cut him.

"Neither Emma Watson"He just stuck his tongue at me and I did the same.

"Ready ?"our father asked us we just nodded .When I was about to open the door I heard music inside I look at my brothers they heard it too so Kevin told me to wait .It was really good, then I open the door and we saw it was a girl and we wait until she finish.The girl was playing my piano and noticed she was playing When you look me in the eyes while she was singing .

"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me everything it´s all right when you are right here by my side"and the I joined her in end"when you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse from heaven I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes"at first she jump and blushed but then she continued singing with me.

the song finish and Kevin and Joe clapped

"Encore Encore!!"both of them said the girl just blushed and I did the same I finally look at her she was beautiful she had long brown waivy hair and brown eyes she look of my age .She looked so familiar and I didn´t know why.

"Hey I´m Kevin"she was going to shake hands with him but as family tradition he hugged her and she hugged back

"I´m Joe-he hugged her too she wasn´t prepared but she smiled

"I´m Nick" I hugged her too wow she smell really good and hugged me back she was getting used to it

"Wow you´re the first fan taht let us finish our introduction"I said"And you didn´t scream"

"I´m Lauren but my friends call me Lau. Do you want me to scream?" we shook our heads"So?And I let you finish because you let me finish of what I know you´re humans isn´t it?"

"No we are aliens"Joe said with sarcasm"Well of what I know yes we are humans but is still strange that you let us talk without the usual"I know who you are" ...-

"Then the screaming...-Kevin continued

"And the jumping routine-I finish remebering all the last meets and greets.Lauren laugh wow what a great laugh she had .

"I´m sorry you gotta hear me playing so bad-she said

"You´re kidding right?-Kevin told her"No one has ever played like that the piano not even me or Joe only Nick but you´re great"Lauren blushed and laugh she was perfect.

"So where you ´re from?"Joe asked

"I´m from England"she answered"I actually live there but I came on vacation here and next I´m going to Mexico to visit my family .

"How old are you?"I asked

"I´m 14 years old"Fantastic.It was like she was made for me.

We started talking about what she liked and she like many things that I liked too .She like color yellow ,and her favorite class was science and history and she hated math like me.Well I prefer color blue but still.

About an hour later when everything was going perfect someone entered the room with a scream that I wish never happened but ... what else can Ido?

"NI CKY!!"I just smiled


	2. Meeting Miley and Emma Watson?

**(A/N):Hope you liked the first chapter so here is the next one.Pay attention at evrything it´s important in the story **

**JOE P.O.V**

Wow Lauren was perfect she was just my tipe and she looked so familiar but I could swear my brothers were thinking exactly the same specially Nick so I will let him because I prefer Lauren than Miley.My brother just broke up with her.

We were talking when we listen the voice I didn´t want to listen.

"NICKY!!"Miley was walking toward us .Well toward his exboyfriend Nick how could he choose her? Well we all thought she was great.But it was a month ago since Nick and Miley had finish and she was still thinking that she was her girlfriend.

Lauren turn around to see who was it and when she saw it was Miley she turn away from us and Miley so no one could see her to rolled her eyes but still I saw it.I smile.So we were not the only ones that hate Miley, Lauren too .Kevin started to smile too because he saw Lauren to rolled her eyes .We both walk toward her leaving Nick and his problem named Miley.

"Hey"I told her"Do you hate Miley?"I asked her

"Hummm no why should I?"she lied

"Because we do "Kevin said.Lauren breath in relief then said"well the truth is that I don´t hate her is just that I don´t like her."

I smiled at her she wasn´t like many fans she had something different but I still don´t find out what .Avoice got me out of my thoughts .

"No Miley, we finished a month ago you got to understand it- Nick said for the millionth time

-Why did they broke up?-Lauren asked

-It was really interesting -I said rembering taht day while I was telling Lauren the story

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xFlashblackx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_- So what do we do?- I asked my brothers _

_-Well...-Nick started but his phone started to ring"Hello Beautiful how is it go...He answered-Hello oh Hi Miley.No we aren´t doing anything do you want to come? oh-he looked dissapointed-yeah don´t worry say hi for me to your family ,ok see you in concert-So we could go to the mall.-He told us when he hung up_

_-What did she said?-Kevin asked_

_-She was going to see her family-Nick answered_

_-If you say so-I whispered to Kevin,and he just nodded.We had saw Miley with another guy I´m not sure if something happen but of what I´m sure is that he wasn´t Nick._

_We got prepared to go the mall.When we got there we went to a few shops ,and after getting Nick out of a music shop we finally went to eat something,we order and went to look for a table .On our search we found someone that wasn´t suposse to be there.Miley and ,I don´t remember his name but I know he was the same guy I have seen before ,were kissing very passionate .I turned around to see Nick but he was already walking toward Miley with a mix of anger and sadness. He got there and told Miley something that made me very happy._

_-We are over-but it wasn´t over for Miley she quickly stood up and kissed NIck trying to repair everything .He pulled away and Miley look at him like if he was insane._

_-It is all a mistake he kissed me-She said _

_-I don´t think so -_

_-You can´t break up with me-_

_-Oh no?Read my lips We.Are.Over-he said slowly so she could understand him_

_-What?No one breaks up with me,you should feel afortunated everyone wants to go out with me-_

_-I think I already did it and because everyone wants to go out with you ,you don´t need me isn´t it? and why should I feel afortunated of going out with a bitch?-that make me drop my jaw and Miley´s too but it was the best answer ever.With that Nick turned away and Kevin and I follow him smiling like we never did before._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xs-x-x-x-x-xend Flashblackx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

-After that he was very sad but he got over it-I said with proud-

-Well almost-Kevin said-he sometimes still close himself in his room

-Wow -was all Lauren said I could see sadness in her eyes -If she did that then she is really stupid-

-Finally someone with sense-I said-You should tell Nick sometime he maybe move on-

Then we heard Miley´s voice again

**Lauren P.O.V.**

"And who is her anyway?"

"She´s my friend and her name is Lauren" I smiled he,the guy of my dreams just called me friend

"So you prefer a fat,black girl"I felt anger rising in my blood

"What if i do?"I blushed maybe there´s a possibility that he liked e on Lauren concentrate he is a Rockstar and you are just a normal girl.

"You are a rockstar why would you want to be with that slut"Okay she just read my mind or something but it´s enough no one calls me slut

I walked towards them.Nick was about to say something when he noticed me.Miley did too so she talked to me.

"What do you want?"she asked me

"Uh nothing just want to present myself my name is Lauren"I said to her

"Why should anyone wants to know the name of a fat and black girl?"she told me I couldn´t stand it anymore

"I don´t need to be skinny and anorexic and color paper to be better than you "

"I´m not anorexic"

"So you accept it? because I didn´t said you were"

"I uh ... so? you´re fat and being anorexic is better"

"Maybe but I don´t want to be like you ,I don´t want to be a bitch" she just stared at me .Ha I did it!! I shut her mouth .Nick smiled at me.

"Come on Nick we are going"she finally said while she hold him by the wrist.

"No Miley, I´m staying here with my friend Lauren"He said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

Miley screamed of anger.

"This is not over fat girl"she said before leaving .No one said a word After a few minutes I faced Nick

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For standing for me"

"That´s what friends are for"

I just smiled and give him a kiss on the cheek while he blushed

"Awwww"we heard and we turn around to see Kevin and Joe looking at us

"Ok lovebirds what do we do know ?"Joe told us

We played guitar hero and other games I realised that I was really goodon the guitar and the Jo bros also did.

After a while the quard entered the room 

"There´s a girl that want to see her cousin"he told us.Then he looked at me and told me "what´s the name of your cousin?"

"Emma Watson "I answered.The boys look at me like if I was insane but when they saw that the guard had turned around they thought that I wasn´t lying.

"LET HER IN"The guard yelled.I could see Joe´s emotion in his eyes

My cousin entered the room and Joe almost fainted .There in the door was no one else but my dear cousin Emma Watson I blushed when I saw who was behind her It was Daniel Radcliffe and well Rupert Grint. It´s a good friend but I had crush om Daniel since my cousin took me to the filming.

"TOLD YOU SHE WAS MY COUSIN"she yelled to the guard that was in the entrance again

"Guys this is my cousin"I introduce them"and my friends Daniel and Rupert"

"Your cousin is Emma Watson?"Joe asked

"Yeah"Emma and I said

"Wow a pleasure to meet you"Nick said

"The same for you "She replied.She couldn´t take her eyes from Nick .She was like lost in the space so I call her.

"Uh?"was the only thing that she said.Then she rembered why she was here"We gotta go"

"Really?"Nick said sadness flowing with his voice

"Please five more minutes"I begged

"It´s already late this guys have to rest"

"We don´t have any problem you can stay too"Joe answered

"Thank you it´s really sweet from you but we really gotta go" I could see she had to leave from some odd reason so I decide it was time to leave

"Maybe sometime we can see each other again"I told them

"That´s a great idea we can exchange phone numbers"Kevin said

We exchanged phone numbers and hugged and said goodbye.

Maybe everything will be different from now on.

**Hey did you like it ? please let reviews .Reviews REVIEWS!!**

**I need someone to be Lauren friend so if someone is interested**

**Answer this trivia**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Look:**

**and if you want to add something more.**

**-rOcAjOnAs**


End file.
